Before Faolan, Before Maya, They Roamed
by AelitaAndWhiteboy
Summary: They were the ones who hunted the wolves' food. The MacDuncan has already caught sight of them and Kamer wants to find out about this one Two Legged Thing. "This is war" he had only muttered. Between they and them, they were going to try to kill them, but them will get they. Confusing? Yeah. I will change this later because it is night and I just posted the Summary. SO YEAH! TIRED!
1. Chapter 1

_Ello. You all are probably screaming at me, telling me to finish my other stories well - GIVE ME JUST A SECOND! I will get chapters posted, and my internet sibling Susie of Anna is giving me some more information for my following story of __MacNaans __and I'm just thinking about Maya's story. But this is a special story that dates back very far away from the MacHeaths and even Maya being born. Although...there will be one name the same in this story...guess before you look ahead in the story, please. It's secret._

**_Chapter One: The Rare One_**

_A cool breeze sifted through her fur. An aroma of antelope filled her nose. She ran and ran, following the tasteful scent. The almost made her mouth water! She finally spotted it. Grazing on grass, not paying attention to it's surroundings. It made him easy prey. _

_She pounced, not giving the antelope anytime to run, and bit into it's vital life artery. It fell quickly because of her weight forcing it down. She let go of it's neck and the stared into it's eyes a ritual every wolf does after a kill, and she saw the gleam of life drift away, one shine of a light and it's gone. She toke a chunk of meat out of the antelope carcass after a moment of silence to finally figure out she was the only one again. The bloody full moon shining down on her scarlet fur made it glisten with silvery grey and it seemed like a spotlight. _

_After moments, she was done with her feast and trotted back to her den all the way into the Outermost. Where nobody would dare to go. She could already feel the change coming on, so she quickly sprinted and she made it. She settled down and had laid on her comfy pelt that she skinned from an animal. She couldn't_ **quite** _remember which kind of animal she had killed. _

_The morning sun rose, a rainbow sea taking over the yondering skies. In the MacDuncan Clan, a young male wolf by the name Kamer strolled through the small territory that shares border with other clans. _

_"Kamer! Hey, what's with you today? You seem quiet" said a brown wolf who ran up to his friend. The silver wolf with dark green leaf eyes stared into the eyes of his friend and sighed. "There is something that is secret. I cannot tell you of it, but you need to get the Chieftains to know that they have come back. Tell them that they need to put their defences up" said Kamer in a firm voice of order. His friend, Manning, gave his friend a very curious blank stare. He might have been the guardian of the Chieftain, but this wasn't a normal order to mail to a Chieftain. "Ok..." he murmurs, Manning runs off to his duty that Kamer ordered him and Kamer looked into the sky. The beast hunted yesterday night. And it would walk the Earth's grounds again this Blood Moon night. _

_"Hey Maya!" came voice, the girl in leather clothing with scarlet hair opened her eyes. She had been snuggled up in a blanket of skins. "What is it?" Maya replied in a yawn. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and then sat up to see her brunette friend, Patowa. He smiled at her. "Why so tired, sleepyhead? We have some hunting to do for our village!" he said in a cheery voice. Maya sighed with a smile and shook her head. "Ok" she answered back. He then disappeared and Maya stood up. She had grabbed her homemade bow and arrows, then she ventured outside to her village. The Mayan Village, the Olmecs lived back somewhere south of them in the hot weather. She had the special name of the village, because it was only allowed to one person having the name '**Maya**'. This would be the Cheif's daughter who'd have this name, and she was. Oddone was the Chief, and his wife was Aelan. But she passed away because of a certain sickness that still haunts the village to this day._

_"Gather! I have an announcement to make!" called a man with dirty blond hair. Oddone. Maya and Patowa grouped around inside the crowd of people and children and her father stood in the middle with his Guards, a.k.a,_ **Hounds**._ "My Guards have spotted a tribe of wolves. Tonight, we will hunt them. And we will have a years' worth of food!" Oddone said, everybody cheered except Maya and Patowa. Maya was the first to know about the wolves, but she had to Patowa afterwards and talked him into not telling her father. After hearing her father's announcement, it made Maya feel sick to the stomach. "I can't _believe _it! They found the wolf tribes!" Patowa growled to Maya silently. "It makes me _sick _hearing that" Maya whimpered back, she approached her father. The crowd faded after he made a sign with his hands and only left Patowa standing there. _


	2. The Kamer, The Manning, And The Two Legs

_Worked on this while there was an odd pause of silence of talking and all thatz. Now, let the story begin._

_**Chapter Two: The Manning, The Kamer, and the Two Legs**__**  
**_

"Chieftain Kalamar! Chieftain Kalamar!" shouted Manning as he ran into the Chieftain's den. "WHAT!" snarled Kalamar, being awoken from slumber very unpleasantly. "Kamer suggests that you get your shields ready because of _they _as he mentions them. Or...? Well, those things are making Kamer crazy so get the guards to watch the town" Manning ended up confusing himself. "They have come BACK! Send it around the town! Hurry!" said Kalamar out of panic.

_**Back in the Mayan Camp Grounds...**_

"Dad please! Those wolves are not to eat! The cougar, the antelope, the-the caribou! Those are for hunting! NOT WOLVES!" Maya argued with her father. "Maya! I am the Chief of this camp, and YOU will **NOT **act like this!" argued back her father. Oddone's expression was a frown, Maya's was a scowl. Patowa walked to Maya's side. "Sir, I agree with Maya. There are lots of other prey out there -_LARGER _even! I've seen a family of Black Bears down in the Eastern Range! They have a whole family even! And there is a lot of food on those bears, especially at Winter!" persuaded Patowa, but Oddone put his hand up. "No. Enough" he growled, he eyed his daughter. "I will talk with you **tonight **about your behavior, Maya. For now, Patowa, you go fetch some water from the Riverbank" ordered Oddone, Patowa nodded sadly and grabbed his bucket.

**_In The Outermost _**

Kamer caught scent of something that wasn't normal. A young calf. It was dead in the forest. Kamer looked around. He caught sight of many stone dens and homemade dens. It was strange, only the Sark would know about this. He could smell it. The Two Legs. Kamer stalked Patowa as he got a bucket and went to the river. He slowly and quietly followed him.

Patowa had this strange feeling he was being followed, but he shrugged it off. He bent down and dipped the bucket in the river, getting a gallon of water. He slowly and carefully got up, but he hadn't noticed the wolf heading straight for his neck. He dropped the bucket and it landed perfectly on the ground. He ducked and threw his hands up out of panic. Kamer had ended up clamping his jaws around Patowa's arm and it was deep to the nerve.

Patowa tried to shriek, but nothing came out. Only the whine of a wolf as it let go of Patowa's arm and flew straight into the jagged rock water. Blood ran down his arm, his soaked wet clothing covered with gore also. His arm stung badly. _What was that for? _thought Patowa.

Kamer whimpered. He floated in the water as it drifted him off somewhere. "What have I done?" he barely spoke. His corpse forever drifted. Now, it was believed to be haunted. With Kamer's soul still roaming Earth's grounds until he complete's his mission. Forever alone.

_**Mayan Grounds...**_

Patowa ran, he only ran to Maya, making her almost trip. "Whoa-what is it?" she asked. "A WOLF! A-A REAL ONE! It came out and attacked me!" said Patowa, pointing to his wound. Maya could definitely make out the canine teeth-marks. "Strange..." she muttered. She knew a wolf would only attack when frightened, but did this one actually have a mind that big enough to see them as a threat?

Chief Oddone shoke his head, he couldn't believe all the strange things that have been happening. Somebody stated that they had just had an orange in their grasp, but when they turned and looked away for a second then back, it was gone! "Why do these people have to be so foolish?" groaned Oddone.

_**Okay Bros! I know it's short, but I'll make it up to you for an extra long chapter for number 2. Can't promise you though.**_


End file.
